crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Taiketsu! Kuroudo tai Kyousuke
Taiketsu! Kuroudo tai Kyousuke (対決！クロウド対キョウスケ) is the 56th episode of Crush Gear Turbo that first aired on November 3, 2002. Synopsis Former Griffon-turned-Tobita Club members Kuroudo and Kyousuke pit against each other in the final round of the second stage of the World Cup. This battle will put their friendship to the test as only one of them will advance to the next stage of the World Cup. Plot The gear match between Kyousuke and Kuroudo immediately begins. Jirou is amazed on how the two are giving all they've got. Kaoru then questioned on why they both had to act that to fight intensely. Lilika can only answer that they can only be one winner for them to fight seriously. Cuts to a flashback prior to the match with his teammates congratulating Kouya on his victory over Ma Liang which added to Ming Wu's backfired plan to disqualify Kouya making a fool of himself for even trying. With Kouya thankful with a hint of embarassment by Jirou, Kaoru was bewildered on why the evidence was mixed up with the panda photographs. Jirou can only assumed he took the wrong memory card. Everyone thinks of how it was possible on how it could have happened. Flashback added to how Eddie purposely bumped into Ming Wu and stealthily switched the evidence (flashback from the previous episode). Kuroudo excuses himself from the moment to find the answer to their question. Kuroudo then tells Kyousuke that their upcoming match will be a fight to remember as well as acknowledging Kyousuke as his friend. Kyousuke agreed shyly. Cutting back to the first round, Kouya realises Kuroudo wasn't fighting like that the last battle he fought. Kaoru believed something must have disturbed Kuroudo and never acted like that an hour ago. With Shooting Phantom taking some damage, Kuroudo is trying to calm himself down as the match is only just beginning. He then tries to see what Kyousuke will do first. He admitted he did a good job tuning his gear which he would expect nothing for his kind. But admits he too is as good as him. With a more serious face, he refuses to lose to Jin with his gear high dashing towards Kyousuke's. Scene then cuts back to Kuroudo running to Eddie walking away after completing his task screaming at Eddie. At the seaside he congratulates him on having fast hands. Although he considers Kuroudo's words a compliment, he wasn't proud of what he did. Despite that, Kuroudo was still thankful for saving Kouya from disqualification. He denies his gratitude as he was only following orders. Kuroudo demands an answer whom ordered him to do that. Eddie refused to answer. Kuroudo can somewhat guess who was behind all this. But then asked where the memory card went to. He can only tell Kuroudo that he (referring to Takeshi) still has hold of it and promises that he won't use it for blackmail like Ming Wu did. Kuroudo was glad and Eddie knew of the match between him and Kyousuke. He observed all his matches and acknowledged Gear Master Jin to be a really good gear master. Eddie then warns Kuroudo. He then apologises to Kuroudo and asked why. He gives no reason and thought Kuroudo knew what was going on and told him to just drop it. Eddie explains to Kuroudo what would have happened if Ming Wu's plan were to succeed in disqualifying the entire Tobita Club. Kuroudo asked what he's trying to say. Eddie can only say nothing and Kuroudo is standing by his teammates and scolds Eddie for assumingly threatening him. Eddie again tells him he thought he knew what was going on and once again tells him to just forget about it. Kuroudo is offended and if he was trying to get money out of him or perhaps turn his back on his teammates in which he would never do. Eddie compliments him on putting his teammates on the line but makes him look weak. He grabs Eddie by the neck having heard enough of him. Eddie then mockingly asked him if he struck a nerve. Round 1 still continues with Dino Phalanx hitting Shooting Phantom back. Cutting back to the flashback, he tells Eddie that he's not the person he once knew before. He tells him he's stronger than he ever been before and doesn't bow down to anyone. Feeling doubtful of Kuroudo's beliefs, he told him to look at himself. His eyes give away his deep insecurity. Before parting ways and tells Kuroudo to search his true self soon. He does not want him to disappoint him as he is the one who made him realise that winning doesn't matter but having fun does before it cuts back to round 1 of the match. Kuroudo realised he saw his insecurity in his eyes and is afraid of losing to Jin. He casts that aside and tries to be strong. Kuroudo now focuses on the match. With both gears pushing each other, Jin casts Fire Spinner with Kuroudo noticing that Jin is stronger than ever before. Kuroudo tells Jin than he will be a better gear fighter than he will ever be and casts Raging Tornado. Kuroudo orders Shooting Phantom to focus on the center of the vortex. With both attacks colliding, Dino Phalanx loses to a ring out. Kuroudo claims to Jin that it is his true self being the natural born winner. Jirou was in disbelief on Kyousuke missing a shot from his Fire Spinner. Kaoru asks how. Jirou knew that Jin got hit on purpose and he could have easiily avoided it. Lilika's theory is it's the kind of shot he could have seen a mile away. Jin knew it had to happen this way. Kaoru told them that they all can't just stand there and do nothing but to help Jin but Kouya dissuades her due to them fighting for personal issues than remain unsolved to them and they should stay out of their business. Kouya runs to Kuroudo and praised him for his victory and hands him a towel. Kouya then runs to Jin done the same for him then asked him if he needed anything. Jin asked Kouya if he really desired to for him to be the World Champion even if it means fighting against his teammates. Kouya enthusiastically said yes. Back in the workshop, Kyousuke takes out the microchip and remembers how he put so much into Shooting Mirage for Kuroudo for him to win back when they were in Team Griffin. Back to the present, Jin acknowledged Kuroudo as a true gear fighter having the courage to fight even if it mean't fighting against his teammates but Jin said he could never be a true gear fighter like him. Another flashback comes when Lan Fang tries to dissuade Ming Wu to deal with Wang Hu and shoves her aside the taxi. Round 2 begins as Jin gave his thoughts thanks to Lan Fan's encouragement. It is revealed that Jin installed the microchip and delivered few blows to Shooting Phantom. Shooting Phantom moves to dash mode but Jin tells Kuroudo that he can predict his every move and dodges Shooting Phantom and knocked it on the wall. Lan Fang spectates Jin and cuts back to a flashback with her and Jin sitting together. Jin apologises for destroying the latter's gear but Lan Fang admits she should be the one apologising and Jin walks away and tells her he won't fight Kuroudo again because he has no ambition for victory and won't mean anything to him. Lan Fang blames herself that he doesn't want to do it but Jin denies that. He wanted to end it already. Back to round 2 Shooting Phantom tried to ram Dino Phalanx but dodges it. Jin compliments Kuroudo for his fighting spirit but doesn't have intention to losing to him this round and warns him to prepare himself. Flashback occurs how Jin met Kuroudo in Team Griffin and reflects how strong willed and team player Kuroudo was and how people wanted to play under his shadow until the point of that incident putting in the microchip causing Kuroudo to distance himself away from Crush Gear. But if it wasn't Kouya their friendship would not have rekindled. But at the same time upon realising, he's naive of his weakness and pretends he knows what he wants. But on the inside he's a scared little boy. He believes by beating him in this match it would crush him. He sees him as so insecure, can't face the truth of himself or face his fear. Maybe he chooses to live his life that way but doesn't want to blame himself from leaving Crush Gear again giving reason why he didn't want to fight him. Although doubtful of his theory he believe that's how it's destined to be. Lan Fang told him not to be naive and he's making excuses to get out of it. She told him to blame destiny rather than himself. Then he can run away from something even though he shouldn't. Jin recalls what Lan Fang said to him. She decided to fight her destiny and encourages Jin to do the same because of his words of inspiration. Lan Fang tells him to fight his own fate before it runs away for the sake of both of them to fight. Giving up can only show weakness again. Jin then realises winning isn't important in a gear fight but having fun with Lan Fang's words that emotions is what adds on to how a gear fight should be played giving reason to their eyes that Crush Gear is a fun sport. Back in round 2 Jin finally decided to find their unanswered emotions between them shall be said right now by beating Kuroudo in the match. Kuroudo casts Lightning Tornado and claims himself victor. But Dino Phalanx dodges all his attacks and didn't expect Kuroudo to do that and always uses mirages and casts burning inferno knocking Shooting Phantom out of the ring. Kuroudo in disbelief, Kyousuke tells him to face his fears in order to beat him with Kuroudo screaming in despair concluding the episode. Trivia *At the start of round 1, Kyousuke's surname was misspelt "Zin" instead of "Jin". *In the English dub, after Kuroudo defeats Kyousuke, the former calls him by his first name. This is also true to Jirou during the intermission. **Although mostly in the English dub of the series, the Gear Master was referred by his last name. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)